Whipped Cream
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Deidara is afraid of thunderstorms, and Sasori takes it upon himself to comfort himwith some unique comforts!  SasoDei yaoi mentioned ItaKisa


The resounding cracks of thunder were somewhat comforting to Sasori.

As the puppet master worked, he found himself paying more attention to the thunder rolling in the distance than the puppet he was adding more poison sources to. He hadn't seen Deidara in a while, and he was beginning to wonder where the artist was. Probably blowing things up.

The door opened, and Sasori had to sigh. Was he ever going to get to concentrate tonight?!

Deidara walked in, sopping wet and shivering.

Sasori immediately stood up, snatching up a clean towel from the pile in the corner. He frequently had to clean joints, polish limbs, and wipe away excess poison, so he kept a lot of towels near his work station. He figured he could spare a clean one to get Deidara dry enough to stop shivering. He could always wash it, after all.

"Deidara, what happened?"

Deidara accepted the towel, drying himself off and dropping his soaking cloak to the floor. Sasori had picked up a second towel and was now drying his precious blonde's hair off. His artificial hands were surprisingly gentle on Deidara's body, and as Deidara dried himself, he couldn't help but wonder how Sasori's hands had gotten to be so soft. He shook himself, spraying water everywhere. Sasori probably didn't care much at the moment, since it looked like he had interrupted his work.

"D-Danna…?"

Sasori looked up, pushing a piece of hair out of Deidara's face. "What, love?"

Deidara looked down. "Did I interrupt something?"

Sasori sighed and shook his head. "Not really. Why, love?"

"I-I was just wondering…if you could sit with me for a minute…"

Sasori nodded. "Of course. Anything for you." He placed a gentle kiss on Deidara's forehead, trying to show his blonde that he wasn't annoyed. Sometimes he thought Deidara underestimated his love for him, and he wanted Deidara to know that although he wore the pants in their relationship (and he had made that explicitly clear on more than one occasion) he still loved and respected Deidara, and could almost never be truly angry at him.

Deidara blushed and looked down. "You're not mad?"

"No, not at all. I couldn't concentrate anyway." He ran his hand down the side of Deidara's face, drawing the slightly-shorter Deidara to him and gently kissing him. "I kept thinking about you," he whispered, setting another kiss on Deidara's soft, full lips. "I was afraid something happened to you; you were gone for so long."

"I'm sorry…I worried you…"

Sasori smiled. "It's okay," he said quietly, then took Deidara's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. "Come on, change your clothes. You must be cold."

Deidara nodded and followed obediently. He was cold, and he wanted to shower, crawl up in bed, and just _sleep, _curled up next to his Danna. But Sasori would probably want to get back to work, so Deidara would just have to put up with-

_Crack!_

Another loud bang of thunder, this time accompanied by a flash of lightning. Deidara jumped, a small whimper escaped his throat. Sasori turned around, looking confused.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of thunderstorms?"

Deidara slowly nodded. Sasori sighed.

"What for? They're exactly like your stupid fireworks-"

"Don't say that."

Sasori exhaled slowly. He had almost forgotten how sensitive Deidara was about his "art."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly. He brought Deidara into the circle of his arms again, placing a small kiss on Deidara's ponytail. "Come here, let's get you into dry clothes…"

Deidara followed meekly, just as another crash of thunder shattered the silence. Deidara practically jumped into Sasori's arms, although Sasori wouldn't have minded much. As it was, he took the blonde into his arms, letting Deidara rest his head against his chest. He felt the blonde still shivering and tried to warm him up, rubbing his arms and trying to generate heat. Deidara's shivering slowed down, but still didn't stop. Sasori reached over to the tall dresser in the corner, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. He handed them both to Deidara, then stood back and waited while Deidara slowly pulled off his shirt.

As he did so, Sasori felt a crazy urge to run his hands over that milky white chest, to feel its smoothness rippling beneath his fingers. Deidara was so cute…

"What?"

Sasori shook his head. "Nothing…just your insane beauty…"

"Just kiss me, already."

Sasori wasted no time. He reached forward, capturing the blonde in a teeth-crashing kiss. Deidara's arms snaked up and wound around Sasori's neck, and Sasori's hands slid into the small of Deidara's back. Deidara's tongue gently pushed at Sasori's lips, begging entrance. Sasori granted it to him eagerly, and he pushed past Deidara into the blonde's mouth, running his tongue over smooth teeth and gums, eventually finding Deidara's tongue and winding around it. Deidara submitted almost without a fight; all it took was a gentle nip to place him as uke. Deidara had only fought him once, and after a minute or so Sasori had backed off, leaving Deidara wondering why he would back off and let him choose for himself whether or not to go further with Sasori. Everyone else had simply forced him…

And from then on, Deidara had committed himself to Sasori.

Sasori respected him and his decisions and let Deidara make them for himself. He let Deidara choose who he went with, when and what they did, and how far they went. Deidara came to respect Sasori as well, and soon he was referring to Sasori as his "Danna." Flattered, Sasori had accepted the fragile blonde and slowly nursed him back to health. Deidara had pretty much been abused by everyone in the Akatsuki, and Sasori was furious at them for it. Such a sweet, innocent little…_child, _almost, had no right to be abused! Deidara was so innocent…he was beautiful, but no one had appreciated him. Sasori did, though, and so he and Deidara ended up lovers. Sasori protected Deidara, and in return, Deidara was loyal to Sasori and Sasori only.

"What's the matter?" Sasori murmured, pulling back from Deidara's soft lips. Deidara shook his head.

"N-Nothing, Danna…it's nothing."

Sasori pulled Deidara into his arms, kissing against him and trying to comfort his blonde with another soft, chaste kiss. "Come on, I know something's wrong. You're not as hyper as you usually are-"

"It's the storm."

Sasori shrugged. "Whatever you say. But please, don't be afraid to stop me if I go too far."

Deidara nodded, and his arms encircled Sasori's neck again. "Of course, Danna," he said quietly, pressing his face to Sasori's shoulder. "I know I can trust you, un."

Sasori smiled and kissed Deidara again, stroking his bangs back from his face. "Good, Dei. Now, let's get going if we want to finish before sunrise."

Deidara smiled, suddenly the energetic, hyper blonde Sasori had always known. Sasori kissed deeply into Deidara's smiling mouth, immediately slipping his tongue past Deidara's slightly-slack lips. Deidara returned Sasori's embrace, and soon the two were tangled in each other again. Sasori's hands tugged at the tie in Deidara's ponytail, letting the blonde locks fall around Deidara's face. He just looked so cute with his hair in his face…

Sasori slipped his hands into the waistband of Deidara's pants, playing with the leather as Deidara raised one leg and wrapped it around Sasori's waist. Deidara's hands were running over his chest, palm-mouths licking and biting at the flesh and skimming over the wood. Sasori's hands slid up under Deidara's shirt, he broke the kiss to pull Deidara's shirt over his head. Deidara dove right back into him, kissing up into Sasori's firm lips. Sasori slipped one hand into Deidara's pants, reaching down and stroking Deidara's member. Deidara moaned and arched into the carresses, begging for more.

"Danna..."

Sasori almost obliged Deidara when the blone whined for more, but instead he teasingly pulled his hand back, taunting his blonde.

"Dei..."

"Mmmm...what, Danna?"

"I think there's some whipped cream in the refrigerator."

Deidara smiled. "Should I be getting that?"

"Yes, you should."

Deidara hesitatnly untangled himself from Sasori and wandered into the next room: the kitchen. He opened the refridgerator, found the can of whipped cream, and re-entered Sasori's room, closing and locking the door behind him. He handed Sasori the can of whipped cream and melted into his Danna's embrace again. Sasori grinned and shrugged off his Akatsuki cloak, then his half-fishnet shirt. Deidara barely moved the entire time, making this task a bit harder for Sasori. But, eventually, he managed to get it off without disturbing Deidara.

"Come here, you hyperactive little brat," he murmured, smearing some of the whipped cream on Deidara's face. Laughing, Deidara shoved him away, palm-mouths licking at the fluffy substance as Deidara wiped it off his face. Sasori almost fainted. Deidara was the sexiest thing he had ever seen...

"What, Danna?" Deidara whined, wiping the rest of the whipped cream off his cheek. "You've got that look in your eye..."

"Pure art," Sasori murmured, running his fingers through Deidara's hair. "You're beautiful...especially as uke."

Deidara felt chakra strings attach to his body, but he didn't object. He trusted his Danna; more than anyone in the world. Sasori slowly lowered him to the bed on his stomach, and Deidara felt his hands drawn together behind his back. His pants were slid off, and Deidara felt the smooth leather being wound around his wrists.

"Danna, that's cheating!"

Sasori smirked. "No, it's not," he said, turning Deidara onto his back. "Not while you're playing my game; my rules."

Deidara tried his best to pout and look adorable: he fluttered his long eyelashes, stared at Sasori with those large, puppy-eyes baby blue orbs, and childishly stuck out his lower lip. Sasori only laughed and crawled over his lover, removing his own pants in the process.

"Come on, Dei," Saosri murmured. "You can't let me have fun without making me feel guilty?"

Deidara smiled. "Of course not, un," he said, turning his head to the side. Sasori watched his muscles play and almost fainted again.

"You're way too sexy for your own good."

Deidara grinned and arched his back, presing his erection against Sasori. "I know," he said softly, teasing Sasori even more. "Believe me: I know."

Sasori smiled and pulled something off the nightstand: a long, silky blindfold. Deidara gave him his best puppy-eyes as Sasori slid it on, and he let out a whine of complaint as it was tied. Sasori gently petted his stomach as consolence, but Deidara hardly accepted it.

"Now, be good..."

Sasori slipped his fingers into Deidara's mouth with one firm command: "Suck." Deidara slowly began to work his mouth around Sasori's fingers, alternating between licking and sucking. Sasori almost regretted becoming a puppet at that moment: he couldn't feel Deidara's loving carresses, the ones that he used to love so much...but then again, it made everything Deidara did to his human torso feel ten times better.

Sasori removed his fingers from Deidara's mouth, now evenly coated with saliva. Still, it seemed a little short of what he wanted...he reached over from his position on Deidara's hips and grabbed the can of whipped cream. Smearing it over his fingers, he tested the coating and smiled. _Perfect..._he slowly spread Deidara's legs, teasing at his entrance and relsishing the blush high on Deidara's cheeks. Smirking, he easily slipped the first finger into Deidara's passage, extracting a breathy moan from Deidara as he did so. Deidara's hips shifted up, towards Sasori's hand, and Sasori had to smile at this. He was so cute...Sasori slid the next finger in, and Deidara gave a long, low whine of complaint. Sasori scissored his fingers, gently stretching Deidara to make his passage easier later. Deidara' whine was higher-pitched this time, but it was still utterly adorable, and whatever was causng it, Sasori wanted more!

He slid his fingers out and coated his member with whipped cream, and plunged in.

Deidara let out a short cry of pain and pleasure, but it still wasn't enough...Sasori began his thrusts almost immediately, and he wasn't being gentle. The pink tint over Deidara's cheeks was priceless; it was clear he was enjoying himself. Sasori continued thrusting into Deidara, every stroke rocking the slightly-shorter Iwa-nin forward. Deidara's cries mixed with his pants and moans of pleasure, and Deidara felt tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. His entire body fell numb; prey to the pleasure Sasori was gracing him with, and he didn't even feel it when Sasori began hitting his sweet spot. Finally, with one final cry, he came all over Sasori's stomach and his. Sasori's pace slowed down, eventually stopping, and he gently pulled out of his lover. The can of whipped cream lay next to them both, innocent enough. Smirking, Sasori smeared some on his dripping member and moved forward on Deidara's body to sit to either side of his shoulders. Sasori shoved his throbbing member into Deidara's mouth and ordered again: "Suck." Deidara obeyed immediately, occasionally letting his tongue flicker out to lick the whipped cream off Sasori's member. Sasori moaned with pleasure and rocked back and forth in Deidara's mouth. Deidara gave a whine of complaint as Sasori hit the back of his throat, but swallowed anyway, deep-throating the man. He repeatedly swallowed, trying to give Sasori the best he could give. Sasori threw back his head and moaned, and finall came, shooting his load down Deidara's throat. Deidara swallowed the heavy cream greedily, and Sasori pulled away, falling next to Deidara on the bed. He gently removed the blindfold, smiling kindly at his lover. Deidara squirmed uncomfortably, and Sasori reached over and untied his hands, letting Deidara's pants fall to the floor.

"The storm passed," he murmured, taking Deidara into his arms. Deidara nodded, cloing his eyes and snuggling down into Sasori's chest. Sasori let him fall asleep first, stroking his hair and trying to get him to quiet down. Finally, when Deidara had fallen asleep, Sasori began to drift off himself.

The whipped cream was gone the next morning, with a small note that said, _I need this, _and signed with Itachi's name.

**A/N: Inspired by and dedicated to Itachi'sEBIlcuppycake. Hope you like!!**


End file.
